


Christmas TV

by presentpathos



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wants to do is crawl into bed with a container of leftover chow mein and Serena, but there are candles and she can hear the Rolling Stones coming from the balcony speakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas TV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash09 for jae_w.

On Friday Blair is late getting home from work, the partner she works for has a huge case starting Monday morning and it's all hands on deck for the whole weekend. All she wants to do is crawl into bed with a container of leftover chow mein and Serena, but there are candles and she can hear the Rolling Stones coming from the balcony speakers, a good indicator that there are other plans in the works.

"S? Where are you?" She drops her briefcase on the couch and heads towards the patio. No sign of Serena on the balcony though. "S? Come on, I'm tired, Michaels had me read like, all of the case law in recorded history on eminent domain today." She walks down the hall towards their bedroom. "Can we just have a quiet night in? Watch Conan and go to bed?" There are candles lit around the bedroom but still no sign of her erstwhile lover. She heads further down the hallway towards the bathroom. It's dim, but more candle light flickers into the hallway. Blair sticks her head in the bathroom door and sees blonde hair and an arm dangling off the side of the tub.

"S? What's with?" She stops when she hears the rhythmic breathing of a sound asleep Serena. Blair isn't sure whether to laugh, grumble or bang the toilet lid down but settles on reaching out and shaking a shoulder. "Serena, wake up." There's evidence of what once were bubbles, and she'd be lying if Blair said the sight of Serena so naked and vulnerable didn't make her just the slightest bit wet.

Serena jerks awake, her body sliding forward in the bathtub until her head hits the water, then surfaces spluttering.

"B? Oh, hey, I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" Serena pushes her now wet hair out of her face and makes to stand up. "I was going to surprise you with dinner, then I thought we could go out."

Blair sticks her hand in to test the cooling water. Chillier than she'd like but not unbearable. She slips her jacket off and hangs it on the door knob. "It's like, 11. Turn the taps on and get some hot water in there, I'm coming in." She doesn't even stop to wait for Serena's grunt of agreement, just unbuttons her pants and slides them past her hips. She hears the water turn on as she unbuttons her shirt and hangs it over her jacket.

"You don't want to go out?" Serena reaches for her hand and pulls Blair back to the tub, takes hold of the waist of her underwear and starts to roll it down her legs placing wet, clumsy kisses on Blair's thighs as she goes.

"Baby, I'm bagged." Blair lets out a shallow gasp as Serena's hands trip back up her legs and start making tight circles on her upper thighs. "I have to go back to the office tomorrow morning, can we just--"

Serena looks up at her and smiles. "Stay in the bath? Sure baby." Serena opens her legs to let Blair nestle between them then wraps her up in them and starts to kiss her neck, feather-light and uninsistant nibbles that let Blair know it's up to her to set the tone and pace for this evening's activities.

Blair lets out a moan and arches her breasts into Serena's hands, turning her head to bring their lips into contact. They make out for a while, tongues dancing together, darting in and out of mouths. It's slow and easy, with none of the urgency or battles for dominance that marked their initial forays into lovemaking. Eventually she pulls away with another low moan and leans her head against Serena's shoulder.

"Tell me about your day B? They working you too hard? You want me to make a few calls?" As children, and later at Constance, Blair had always thought her family and Serena's were on roughly the same financial footing. Now Blair has come to realize the Van der Woodsen's actually have more money than God and S herself has considerable pull related to her work for the family's foundation.

"No, I don't want you to make a few calls," She turns smirking to look Serena in the eye. "I'm doing this myself, you know that. That's why I work where I do, there are no family connections, no business ties, just me on my own. My day was terrible, this case on Monday, Michaels is terrified he's going to tank it and he's taking it out on all of us. I had to put together so much research today my eyes started to bleed."

Serena kissed her again, slipped her tongue into Blair's mouth and gently pinched one of her swollen nipples. Blair moaned into her mouth as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love it when you get all independent on me." She smiled when Blair gasped and canted her hips against the hand she had reached down between her legs. "Are you hungry? There's some leftover room service in the fridge, I had Dorota save it for you before she left."

"Mmph," is all Blair says as Serena's hand gently strokes against her labia, a thumb gently rubbing her clit. She's starving and really should eat something but Serena feels so good and god, she's been so hot since this morning. "Eat later. Bed now." She braces herself against the sides of the tub and pulls away from Serena's octopus-like limbs.

Out of the tub she takes a towel from the rack and wraps herself in it, turns to watch Serena make an ungainly attempt to exit the tub.

Serena looks at her pitifully and reaches out a hand. "I think my legs are asleep."

Blair smiles down at her, "Oh, poor baby," she grabs Serena's hand and pulls her up, "let Blair help you out of there."

Serena puts her hands on Blair's shoulders and gingerly steps out of the tub. "I feel like an old lady. Will you still help me from the tub when I'm old and arthritic B? With gray hair and no teeth? Will you still love me when I'm a bald old lady?"

Blair stops dead in her tracks and looks up at Serena's eyes. She knows, knows she's just messing around, but having it stated flat out, that this is the only person she'll ever share her bathtub with again, it does something in Blair's chest that feels a little like heartburn.

"B? Umm...Are you not going to love me when I'm a bald old lady?" Serena's eyes shift from amused to concerned.

"What? Yes, of course I am. You're getting a wig though. A classy one like the ladies down in Borough Park wear."

Serena laughs as she wraps herself in a towel and reaches out to pull Blair into her embrace. "Just for you, I'll buy the most expensive wig in the store. Come on, let's go get you something to eat and then go to bed."

Blair lets Serena take her hand and lead her out the door, she's starving and Serena knows it, but she's still horny from the bath; a little shaken by the casual assumption that they'll be together now forever and suddenly she sees their whole lives unfolding before her: She's going to eat the leftover steak in the fridge, they're going to stay up way too late having sex, Blair's going to make partner one day, they'll get a dog and their own house in the Hamptons; kids maybe but that's a ways off and then one day she'll wake up, old, a member of the Met Board, grandchildren a sleep down the hall and Serena _still there._


End file.
